Thinking of You
by definitelyalopez
Summary: How do I get better once I've had the best? I guess second best is all I will know. Pilot!Santana Implied!GP *Reuploaded*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**BRITT'S POV:**

I stretched and started to cool down after a four-hour choreography session with the cast of the hit television musical, _Glee_ for their upcoming episode.

Three years ago, I was offered a job here in Los Angeles as head choreographer. After much thought, and with the heaviest heart, I packed my bags and left New York.

New York.

I sigh at the idea of New York popping into my head again.

New York has been my home.

And I say _home _not because it's where I spent my college years. Not because it's where my passion for dancing reached its pinnacle. And it's not home because great things have happened to my career in New York.

New York is home because it's where I fell in love.

It's where I met the love of my life.

And it's where I left my heart.

Groaning, I went back to my trailer that I am sharing with my fellow dancer-choreographer and longtime friend, Mike Chang.

"Going home?" The tall Chinese man asks as I walk in.

"Yeah. I'm so tired. I'll just grab some stuff then off I go. How's Tina doing?"

"She's feeling so uneasy. This pregnancy's really tough." He breathes.

"Hug her for me. Are you feeding her well?"

"Of course! What do you take me for?" He feigned hurt.

"Good to know. So, are you both ready for the baby shower next week?"

"Yeah! Tina's super excited. Who else would be there?"

"Uhm, let me see…..Mercedes and Sam have confirmed their attendance. Rachel's flying from New York. Quinn's in London, but she's positive she'll make it. And Sugar, Artie and Blaine would be there too."

"Wow! That's amazing! Thank you for organizing the baby shower Britt, we really appreciate it. Hey, you can invite John too, alright?" I chuckle at his lame attempt.

"Yeah, because you all just _love _him." I say sarcastically. John and I had been going out in the last six months after my last failed relationship a year ago. He's a writer for LA Times.

"He's nice….." He trailed on, trying to say the right words. "He's just…..uh….."

"It's okay, Mike, you can say it. He's boring."

"That's putting it lightly….." He mutters under his breath, but I heard him nonetheless. "Why are you dating him again? And guys like him? I mean, you definitely deserve better." I look at him intently, communicating silently through my eyes.

He sighs in defeat.

"Fine. It's just…..why? You're clearly still - I mean, I just don't get why you don't -."

I cut off his stuttering. "Mike." I say sternly.

"I'm sorry. I'm overstepping."

"It's cool. I don't get it most of the time, either." Silence. "Listen, I gotta go, okay? See you tomorrow." I gather my things and bid him goodbye.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment and went straight to the fridge to grab a drink after checking my voicemail.

I've got three messages. All from John, ranging from asking where I am; why I'm not answering his texts; and if I could join him on a poetry reading tomorrow night.

I rolled my eyes at the device.

John could be so…..

Ugh.

But he's nice and sweet and he's actually _there._

I was about to head to my bathroom when there's a knock on my door. Crunching my eyebrows, I walk to answer it.

"Hi." The person on the other end of the door greeted me; but I stayed rooted on my spot, frozen.

"S-San….." I utter in disbelief. "W-What are you - I mean, why….." She smiles at my stumbling state, revealing her dimples.

"Can I come in?"

"S-Sure. I'm sorry, come in." She walks in and it was then that I decided to take in her appearance.

Gray robot shirt, dark skinny jeans and Chucks.

She still hasn't changed.

Three years.

And if it's even possible, she's even more stunning.

"You have a very nice place. Very Brittany-esque." She smiles as she looks around my apartment.

"Thank you. You can take a seat. Have you eaten?"

"Yup." She beams as she plops down on the couch."

"Drinks then?" She grins mischievously at me. "No beer, Santana." I chastised.

"Still so boring I see." She says playfully. "I'm kidding! What do you have then?"

"Uh…..water, OJ, tea, Diet Coke -."

"Diet Coke!" She exclaims and places her feet on top of my center table. I shake my head at her antics.

Some things just don't change. She's still a child, isn't she?

I handed her the soda and sat beside her on the couch.

"You look good." She says as she sips on her Coke.

"Thanks. You too." Silence. "Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe this visit?"

"You know…..just wanted to see you….." She smirks.

"Knock it off Santana. If it's been a week after I left, I would have bought that. But it's been three years." I look at her fiercely and she cowers.

"I'm sorry; I've been all over -."

"The world. Of course. Stayed in one place for more than a week?" I ask sarcastically.

"Hmmm….." She looks up, thinking. "No. I suppose I haven't."

"Figures."

"Come on Britt. As you said, it's been years. You can quit the sarcasm."

"Fine. But you haven't answered my question. What brings you here?"

She clears her throat before answering.

"I'm getting married."

I look at her in disbelief - eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm getting married. I came to bring you these divorce papers for you to sign." She hands me a brown envelope and I took the papers out to read them; still not uttering a word.

Santana clears her throat again.

"I thought you would have filed them a long time ago -."

"Wow Santana….."

"Britt -."

"Just wow….." I stare at her with fire in my eyes.

"W-What?"

"You come here, after three years…..three years, without a single visit, or call, or anything - to shove these divorce papers on my face -."

"I didn't shove -."

"Shut up!"

"You left, Brittany. You left me." Her jovial mood changed and her face hardened.

"Out."

"What?" She asks me in incredulity.

"Get out." I point at the door.

"Would you -."

"Get out!" She looks at me carefully before slowly getting up and heading out the door.

"Four years. We were married for four years and I still don't get you." She whispers.

"Well maybe if you have stayed home for at least a quarter of those four years, you would." I spat.

"I'll be here tomorrow to get the papers back."

"Get out."

"As you wish, Britt-Britt." And she was gone.

With that, I finally allowed the tears to fall.

/

* * *

**REUPLOADING!**

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

***REUPLOADING THIS STORY***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This one is a flashback and would take us all to the time Brittana met (and fell madly in love with each other).

This story is told through Brittany's POV.

* * *

**_SEVEN YEARS AGO_**

_"Britt! What's taking you so long?! They're all there already!" My roommate yelled from the hallway. Soon, I found him poking his head on my bedroom door._

_"I can't decide what shoes to wear." I pouted at Kurt as I held two pairs of shoes on both hands._

_"The flesh one. It's perfect with your dress. I love it, by the way. They're the same color as your eyes. They make them stand out even more. You look smoking." He winked._

_"Thanks Kurtsie!"_

_"Well hurry up! Courtney has been texting me in the last half hour asking where we are."_

_"One minute!"_

_"Alright, I'll be outside." I made a sound of approval and took a swift look at myself at the mirror - baby blue dress that stops about three inches above my knees, flesh-colored pumps; hair down in soft curls at the end - and smiled at my reflection. I made my way out my room and soon, Kurt and I were in the cab headed towards Cielo._

_"We are going to get trashed tonight Britty!" Kurt hollered._

_"Right! We just graduated!"_

_"And you just got offered a role in Mama Mia on top of a teaching stint at Shockra Dance Studio! So we're celebrating, okay? Let's go!"_

_"And you've got a job at Vogue!" I countered and we hugged each other giddily._

_We arrived about 20 minutes later with Rachel, Blaine, Mike, Cedes, Courtney, Ashley, Heather, Tina, Jen, and Andrew drinking and hitting the dance floor. Clearly a bit intoxicated by now, Rachel and Cedes moved to hug us as we approach the table. Kurt and Blaine can be seen engaging in a love fest already._

_"Girl...you look hot! The guys are drooling!" Cedes teasingly observed._

_"I agree Brittany. You definitely look amazing. And need I repeat it? Congratulations! Mama Mia? You so deserve it." Rachel piped in._

_"Thank you. You both look wonderful too by the way. But I'm not here to hook up with anyone. We're here to celebrate and have fun! So come on! Drinks on me!"_

_We drank. We danced. Drank and danced. Again and again until our knees and feet were pleading for some rest._

_"Cedes, I'll just go to the bathroom. Come with?" I asked my home girl._

_"Nah, I'm good. Come back soon, we need to get our booties back there at the dance floor!'_

_I chuckled at her words and headed to the restroom. Pushing the door open, my eyes instantly landed on a jean-clad ass by the sink. My eyes trailed on her legs, then back up until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and my eyes locked with the woman who's looking at me through the mirror with raised eyebrow._

_My breath hitched on my throat._

_And why not?_

_I was looking at the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._

_She looked at me intensely and took on my appearance, seemingly appreciative. She walked with a mesmerizing combination of grace and swag and I felt my knees weaken as she came near me._

_"The things I'd do with that ass." She rasped behind me and I felt wetness pool on my center. My underwear was definitely getting soiled. I gasped in surprise when I felt something hard poked my butt as she pressed her front on my back. "Real...In case you're wondering." She chuckled sexily to my ear before disappearing._

_I had to hold on to lean on the wall to collect my composure (and balance). A group of girls coming in snapped me from my trance and I proceeded at one of the available cubicles. After washing, I took my time to calm myself before getting back to my friends._

_"Are you okay Britt? You look flushed." Ashley noted and I felt my cheeks heat up again._

_"I'm good. I just had a little too much to drink, I guess." I smiled at her concern. On cue, one of the bartenders came to our table to hand me a drink. "I didn't order -."_

_"It's from the girl at the bar." He said lowly while nodding towards the bar. I followed his gaze and saw the Latina with her back facing me. A couple of girls approached her, shoving something in both of her back pockets. Once they were gone, she swiveled her stool to face me, glass in hand. Our eyes locked again and my throat dried up. _

_Again._

_She tipped her glass and I absentmindedly mirrored her action. Smirking, she turned back, whispered something to the guys sitting beside her, got up and slowly walked out the club._

_Without a backward glance._

_Hypnotized, I followed her after whispering some half-baked alibi to Kurt and Mercedes._

_Outside, I found her leaning against a black Bentley Mulsanne, right foot against the passenger door and arms crossed on her chest._

_She smirked as soon as she saw me and slowly walked towards the driver's seat. I opened the passenger door and got in._

* * *

_The whole car ride was silent, with both of us communicating through hooded glances and subtle touches whenever she shifted gear. About 15 minutes later, we were at the basement parking of a luxurious apartment building in Upper East Side. She looked at me and we got out of the car at the same time and walked towards the elevator._

_She pushed the elevator door open and allowed me to get in before entering and standing behind me. As soon as the lift closed, she attacked my neck with nips and kisses and I pant when I felt her hand inside my dress, tugging my underwear down. I was about to chastise her when the elevator 'dinged', signalling the entry of some more passengers. The hand swiftly disappeared and I felt her lean further back._

_An old lady, about in her 60's, came in and instantly smiled at my companion in recognition._

_"Good evening Mrs. Prescott." My companion greeted the old lady._

_"Hello Santana dear." Mrs. Prescott beamed at 'Santana' before pushing button '15'. "I didn't see you at last night's gala sweetie."_

_"I was in LA until this morning, Mrs. Prescott. I wanted to be there so bad. You probably rocked that gala." She offered charmingly._

_"I told you, call me Laura!"_

_"I'm sorry. Old habit." She grinned sheepishly. "Late night?"_

_"Oh, I played poker with the ladies." The elevator chimed once again and Laura waved Santana goodbye._

_"Santana huh?" I grinned at her._

_"Yeah, babe." She was pressed up against me once again, her hand on my panties._

_"Ugh...stop...someone could come in any moment -."_

_"Guess we should just be quick then, huh?" I groaned when I felt my underwear on my knees._

_"Sant- Oh!" I had to hold on to the side bar of the elevator to prevent from tripping as she unceremoniously slid my panties out my heel-clad feet, while she squatted on the floor. The lift dinged once again and I panicked. "Shit!"_

_The doors opened and I didn't need to look at a mirror to know that I was red as an apple._

_"Oh hi Mr. James!" Santana greeted the man, about the same age as Laura, who just entered, nonchalantly._

_"Hey San." He pushed button '48' before turning back to her. "Uh. W-What a-are you holding?" He blurted out and I looked at them._

_My eyes widened in horror when I saw Santana holding my panties._

_"Oh. Mrs. Prescott was rummaging through her bag about a minute ago and this fell out. The beautiful lady over here," She pointed at me and I reddened even more, "saw it, but was too shocked to call for Mrs. Prescott. So I picked it up. I'll just hand it to her tomorrow." She reasoned without batting an eyelash._

_"Oh." Mr. James gave my blush a run for its money at that moment._

_"Yeah." Silence. "Oh shit! I have an early call tomorrow..." She said pensively. "Mr. James?" She called his name sheepishly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would it be alright if you hand this to her instead? I have to be up before breakfast and -." I turned to look at her in shock. Seriously? Mr. James looked appalled. "Oh. Never mind. I'll just call her. Sorry, that was insensitive of me. I mean, you're a guy and - never mind. I'm sorry." She looked at him apologetically._

_"It's alright." He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his spot. Thankfully, he reached his floor, saving both of us from further embarrassment. "Good night Santana."_

_"Goodnight Mr. James."_

_I looked at her in disbelief, not sure what to say first._

_"What?"_

_"I could not believe you..." I shook my head in incredulity, but couldn't find myself to be pissed at her. It took one look from her and I was a goner._

_"And I could not believe how incredibly wet Mrs. Prescott's underwear is."_

_The lift sounded at the 52nd floor and Santana grabbed me by the wrist before I could retort._

_She slid her card on the door and pushed me inside and devoured my mouth like a starved child._

* * *

_There wasn't an inch of me she didn't touch._

_Nor tasted._

_Nor penetrated._

_God, she felt so good. So hard._

_And I, __**so**__ full._

_She kissed me. From the base of my throat to the curve of my waist to the back of my knees to my toenails._

_Our bodies moved together._

_She took me everywhere. By the door. The living room floor. The couch. The dining table. Against the glass window overlooking the city. The stairs. On her bed._

_Her tongue penetrated my moistness. Her mouth sucked mine._

_She kissed me until I was achy, breathless and clinging to her._

_"You're so beautiful darling." She whispered sweetly in my ear before I passed out._

* * *

Three days later, I, Brittany Susan Pierce, moved in with Santana Lopez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME:**

Santana doesn't come back the following day to retrieve the divorce papers.

If I'm being honest, I have never been more thankful for her inability to stick to plans.

Or promises.

Instead, a messengered note - telling me that she has to attend to a company emergency in Hong Kong and will drop by as soon as she could - has been sent to my apartment before lunch.

It doesn't come as a surprise, really. Whenever Santana says she'll be home tomorrow, it could mean in two days, sometimes three, and more often than not, a week or so. All throughout our married life (technically, we still are married), she spent a lot of time away from home because of her job. I seldom complained.

Well, I seldom complained _after _I got used to it.

I knew even before I married her, that the life we would live together wouldn't be easy.

Santana has always been a complex person. And I embraced all of those complexities; the good; and the bad because as a whole, when you get past her masked brokenness - she's the sweetest, most loving and the most beautiful person I've ever known.

She loves to have fun.

Is impulsive.

She's a daredevil.

And yeah, a little crazy.

But really, really sweet.

One afternoon, after learning of my love for roses, she drove me around the city in an open truck filled with roses of different colors before stopping in front of the apartment building and bringing _all _of the roses inside the unit.

The whole apartment looked like a rose farm.

Still, one day, while walking at the park with my friends, I received a call from Santana asking me where I was. When I told her I'm at Central Park, she asked me to watch what would happen in the air. About two minutes later, planes are flying in formation. Everybody points at the sky as the planes start writing. Once done, the writing in the sky read: _I LOVE YOU BRITT!_

And I was so in love that a month after moving in, I agreed to her emotional, albeit obviously unplanned, marriage proposal while playing scrabble.

But she has her demons. And when she couldn't deal with them, she does what she does best.

Close herself off.

Sighing, I stand up from my couch and check my voicemail. I answer back all of the calls I've missed from last night. Well, they are all from John, so...

I sigh before calling and telling him that I couldn't make it to the poetry reading because I will be running errands for Tina's baby shower this coming weekend. I step into the shower to get ready to choreograph some more, thoughts of my past lingering in my head while the cool water cascade down my body.

/

* * *

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Three days after meeting Santana, I moved in to her apartment._

_I never felt more alive and so excited. Santana created feelings in me that I had not known even existed. There was that urge, that need to always be near her. To touch her._

_The days following our living together saw a lot of heated and passionate lovemaking on basically every available surface in the apartment. I had always had a healthy sexual appetite. But Santana? Insatiable._

_"It's not like I'm a sex addict or something. I'm far from that. But holy mighty shit babe, I just can't control myself around you." Santana rasped out one night when we were lying down on the bed after going at it like rabbits in heat._

_Days passed with Santana giving me fragments of her life. She was never big on talking and most of our 'conversations' involved sharing our thoughts, opinions and ideas on anything and everything. Everyday was about learning something new about each other._

_I learned that Santana was the youngest and only daughter of William Lopez, the owner of Lima Heights, one of the leading airline companies in the country. Santana has three brothers - Edward and Henry - who worked as the company's CEO and CFO respectively; and Philippe, an aeronautical engineer who partnered with Santana (whom I learned is a licensed airline pilot although she doesn't normally fly commercial planes) in testing new designs and planes. Together, Phil and San would fly around the world, searching for and developing new technologies with their brood of engineers._

_"I'm a bastard child." Santana blurted out on our fifth day together. We were on the couch, me on top of Santana while she played with my hair._

_"San...don't call yourself that." I scolded her gently._

_"What? It's true. I accept that. Don't you wonder why they all look so old?" She pointed at the framed photo of her family (her parents and brothers) with her mouth._

_"San." I bit her ear. "You're being mean..." We giggled at my words._

_"I'm being truthful. Anyway, the youngest man? Philippe? He's 39. And do you ever wonder why I don't look like them? Well, except for my old man?"_

_"Well...I was thinking you were a menopausal baby...And I didn't take much notice of your non-resemblance with the rest of your family members, so..."_

_"Huh. I'm adopted."_

_"Hmmm...So? It doesn't change the fact that you're the awesomest person I've ever met. And you look a bit like your Dad." I grinned and she playfully bit on my neck. "Ouch!"_

_"I look like him because he's my biological father. Sure, he's old enough to be my grandpa - he's 72 for Pete's sake. I was a product of his affair with his young secretary. They 'adopted' me as a cover up for his indiscretion. A multi-million dollar business was at stake. It would totally ruin his reputation once people learn of his affair - or worse, of his bastard child. He was the ultimate family man. Mr. Clean." San chuckles bitterly. "Everywhere I go, people look at me like I'm the luckiest bitch ever. Like I_ should _be grateful to them because they _chose_ to adopt me."_

_"Babe..." I held her face in my hands and kissed her lovingly._

_"It's cool. I've long since managed to accept it."_

_"This may be a stupid question... but do you know your biological mom?"_

_"I did some digging when I was old enough to understand. I learned that my mother's name was Maribel. The last time I checked, she was in Puerto Rico. But when I went there, there was no one in the address given to me. It's like, she just dropped off the face of the earth never to be seen again."_

_"Have you tried again since then?"_

_"No. I figured she should have known all along where and how to see me. I won't beg for her recognition. I've had my fair share of that in the last 22 years." She chuckled dryly. "Gosh, babe all these dramatic bits are getting into my nerves. How about we do something fun? Huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and before I could react, she had me pinned in between her and the couch._

_/_

* * *

_"This sucks..."_

_"Only because you suck at this. Come on, San! Your turn."_

_"What do I get if I win in this?"_

_"I'll let you do anything to me. And if you lose, you'll let me do anything to you." I smirked as soon as I saw the effect of my words on Santana._

_"Ugh..." She breathed out huskily. She started forming her word as she bit on her bottom lip. I smiled at how cute she was acting but furrowed my eyebrows as soon as her expression changed. She looked at me with hooded eyes before clearing her throat. I turned my gaze on the board and narrowed my eyes to read what she just spelled._

_"Fu -" I stopped reading and look at Santana disapprovingly. "Saaaaaaaannnn!" I whined, feeling my face heat up._

_"What? It's a legit word..." She said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Come on baby! Your turn." I shook my head and decided that a little teasing won't hurt. I spelled my word and waited for Santana to look at it._

_"Cu- " San looked at me before tackling me on the couch and starting to kiss me. "You naughty girl..." She whispered. Soon, her hand was under my tank top and moving up to squeeze my breasts._

_"San...b-baby..."_

_"Hmmm..." Her face was buried in my neck and I groaned at the sensation._

_"S-San... we said...Ugh...Wait..." I sandwiched her face in my hands and made her look at me. "We said we won't do it tonight baby... I'm still sore from last night. That's why we decided to play scrabble instead, remember?"_

_"Uh! Yeah..." She frowned before giving me a peck. "We're playing scrabble and I'm aroused...oh God..."_

_"Y-yeah...I mean, I am too, but... Look, how about we just go back to the game?"_

_"That's a capital idea!" She cleared her throat and removed the naughty words that were placed on the board. San played seriously for about a minute until I saw something that flickered in her eyes again._

_She smiled mischievously at me and motioned for me to look at her word._

_'BABY'._

_Okay, at least she didn't put in any more dirty words. I readily completed mine and waited for her to finish her turn. She winked at me before looking at the board._

_'ILOVEU'._

_I looked at her in time for her to duck her head in embarrassment._

_"Too cute..." I giggled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're too cute, you know that?"_

_"I'm not cute. I'm hot."_

_"I know..."_

_"Your turn!" She said and for a split second, she sounded slightly weird. I shrugged it off and decided on the word 'Bliss' for the sole reason that it was what I was feeling that now. She took a quick peek at the board and grinned._

_"Clever." She beamed before working on her next word._

_"That sure is one long word." I teased as I watched her take some time to complete this round._

_"No peeking!" She scolded me playfully._

_"I'm not!"_

_"Okay, I'm done." She said softly and moved to sit closer to me on the couch. "Why did you put it in the mid-." I stopped as soon as my eyes trailed on the word, or rather, words._

_'WILLUMARRYME'_

_I looked at Santana questioningly and her eyes twinkled with love and adoration. "Are you...I-Is t-this..." I gulped._

_"Will you marry me, Britt?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Very." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Britt?"_

_"Yes...Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I answered loudly as tears started to fall down my face._

_"I love you." San whispered lovingly as she brought our foreheads together._

_"I love you San. This is so crazy..." We giggled and kissed each other leisurely, the game completely abandoned._

_"So...when do you want to get married?" She asked as soon as we took a break from kissing._

_"I don't know...Soon?"_

_"Hmm. Is right now too soon for you?" My eyes widened at her suggestion._

_"What?! Of course it's too soon. Even for us. I have to tell my parents first and I want them to be there for our wedding." I pouted._

_"How about this...You call them now and tell them we're flying tomorrow to Boston. I'm gonna talk to your parents and ask for your hand in marriage. Meanwhile..." She stood from her spot and smirks. "I'm going to my parents and inform them that we are getting married. And while you're on the phone, call your friends too. Everybody you want as part of the entourage." She muttered while walking towards our room to change._

_"What date do I tell them hon?!" I shouted._

_"25th of this month. That's a Saturday." She yelled back._

_"What?! That's in two weeks!"_

_"Yeah. And that's the longest I could wait for you to be my wife." She shrugged._

_"Can we plan that fast? I mean, I would marry you now, but I want my parents there. But can we accomplish everything in two weeks?"_

_"We can. Anything is possible. I know the best people. Think about what and how you want the wedding to be like, okay? We'll talk more about it really soon. Now I need to go see my parents. You call yours! Oh! And don't wait for me anymore, okay? They will surely have lots of questions and suggestions, so it may take a while."_

_"Okay."_

_"Love you Britt!"_

_/_

* * *

_"Babe...babe, wake up..."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Britt, baby, wake up..." I heard Santana whisper in my ear._

_"San?"_

_"Yeah, baby..."_

_"What time is it?"_

_"Uhm, 1:52 am..." She said guiltily._

_"Really, San?" I groaned._

_"This will be super quick, I promise. Come on, open your eyes again sweetheart..." I did as told but closed my eyes again when the sudden light from the bedside lamp hurt my eyes. Slowly, I opened them again and focused on an excited Santana already in her sleepwear. She was holding on to a velvet box. "Well, the proposal was unplanned, which explains the absence of a ring. So I went to look for one. I want you to have this even if it's about seven hours late..." She smiled sheepishly as she opened the box revealing a diamond laden ring. Quickly, she grabbed my hand and put it on my finger._

_"San...it's so beautiful." I whispered in awe._

_"Not as beautiful as you. Not even close." She breathed out._

_"I love it. But I love you more."_

_"Glad you do. And I love you too. Now go back to sleep babe. Our flight is at 12 noon."_

_"Where'd you get this? I mean, shops were closed many, many hours ago." I wondered._

_"I had my ways." She smiled devilishly. "Now sleep. I love you."_

_/_

* * *

_Santana and I got married exactly a month after I moved in. My friends said I was crazy for jumping into it so fast, but as soon as they saw how much San and I love each other, they told me, 'Now we understand.'_

_I wanted a small and simple wedding. San, with the help of her bestfriends - Puck and Kurt, added elegance, intimacy and magic in it._

_It was definitely the best and happiest moment of my life until that day (because if I'm being honest, the days following the wedding were also the happiest days of my life)._

_The days following our engagement were super busy days. We flew to Boston for San to formally ask for my hand in marriage. My parents were instantly crazy over my fiancee and they even moved to New York (in a hotel suite, a few blocks from the apartment, that San booked for them for a couple of weeks) to assist us on the wedding preparations. Thankfully, Mama Mia was pushed back to a later date to give room for a special run of Les Miserables._

_/_

* * *

_Reality crept in about half a year into our marriage. Santana started working longer hours everyday as their company acquired additional planes and started looking into creating new destinations and routes. But it was okay. I understood that she has responsibilities. And San tried really hard to make time for me. She would randomly schedule 'Brittany times' where she would fly the Lopez private plane and whisk me away somewhere romantic._

_But William suffered a stroke a few weeks after our first anniversary and his doctor advised him to take it easy on the business matters. His children were entrusted to make sure that the company would run smoothly despite his absence. Sometimes, San wouldn't come home for two, three days because of tests, meetings and conferences across the country (sometimes even out of the country)._

_I didn't complain. In fact, I understood even more. It wasn't Santana's fault._

_But a wife could only take so much._

_"San, it's opening night of Chicago tomorrow." I whined over the phone. I haven't seen her in eight days and it was taking its toll on me._

_"Babe...there's something wrong with some of the parts. Phil and I are hard at work with three more engineers but we have yet to fix it. I'll try to fly tomorrow morning hon."_

_"You've been there eight days!" I snapped._

_"Three days hon. We were in London and France first before we came here in Ireland and this is the second plane we had to test." She muttered soothingly._

_"Still eight days!"_

_"Look, Britt, baby, I'll try my darnest best to get this done so I could fly home tomorrow, okay?"_

_"I would really be very pissed if you don't."_

_"I love you."_

_"I mean it Santana. I'll be really mad at you."_

_"I know baby." She sighed. "But I gotta do this. And I mean what I said too. I love you so much." A faint smile started to grace my lips but I shut it down._

_"Okay."_

_"Say it." I could make out a pout at the other end of the line. "Say you love me babe. Because I love so much." She teased. "Come on! Say you love me, say you love me..." She started to sing that Alicia Keys and Beyonce song._

_"Fine. I love you."_

_"Say it again?"_

_"I love you, San."_

_"I love you Britt. And I miss you so damn much."_

_"Then come home."_

_"I will hon."_

_/_

_Santana came home two days later._

_"Baby, I'm so sorry. We -."_

_"Save it. You said you'll be here." I said sullenly as I threw a pillow at her._

_"I was on my way to the airport hon, but one of the pilots had to attend a family funeral. I had to fly that plane, Britt..." She reasoned, looking really apologetic and tired. "Please, baby, I'm so sorry..."_

_"I don't want to hear it. Not tonight. I'm tired and I don't want you anywhere near me tonight."_

_"But babe...I missed you so much!"_

_"Well you lasted ten days without me. So enjoy another one."_

_"The couch babe?" She looked sadly at me._

_"Well the floor is big enough too." I rolled my eyes at her._

_"Can't I sleep in the spare room?"_

_"If you could find the keys, be my guest."_

_"Ugh..." She groaned. "Can I at least get a kiss?"_

_I shut the door to her face._

_/_

_I was deep in slumber when I felt a hand stroke my hair._

_"San?"_

_"Hey."_

_"How did you... I locked the door..." I furrowed my brows in confusion._

_"I used hair pins..." She said sheepishly._

_"Not cute. I told you I don't want you near me tonight."_

_"I know. And I'm not trying to be cute. It's just too hard to know that you're ten, twenty steps away and I can't touch you. Let me just kiss you please? Just one kiss and I'll go back out there..." She pleaded and I almost gave in._

_Almost._

_"I'm mad at you."_

_"I know. Rightfully so. But baby, I really was on my way home but I got that call. And I know sorry's wouldn't cut it. And I can't do anything about what happened. But I know that I would make it up to you because I couldn't stand this look you're giving me. I feel so bad Britt. Believe me... I -." I cut her off with a kiss to stop her ramblings. "You caught me off-guard there babe. Do it again." She teased and I raised my eyebrow at her. Without a word, she grabbed my nape and crushed our lips together. "God, how I missed you..."_

_"Go to sleep, San. It's late."_

_"Okay." She jumped out of the bed, but I caught her hand just in time. She looks at me with questioning (and hopeful) eyes and I shook my head._

_"Come sleep next to me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Now move before I change my mind." She swiftly jumped back on the bed with me and wrapped me in her arms._

_"God, I missed you so much..." She whispered._

_"No funny business. I'm still pissed at you."_

_/_

* * *

**Will finish reuploading all the chapters of this story in a while!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

*******Reposting***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**The next four chapters are not edited. Apologies for any grammatical errors.**

* * *

**BRITT'S POV:**

**/**

I booked a small function room at 'The Avenue', a posh restaurant here in LA for Tina's baby shower. Mike, Tina, Sugar, Artie, Sam and Cedes arrived a little over half an hour after me. The room is just the right size - not too big so the guests would have the chance to interact with each other, and not too small to allow room for movement.

"Gosh Britt! This is wonderful! Thank you so much! The place is so beautiful! Thank you for organizing this." Tina says dramatically. Tina insisted that the party be more of a get-together with our (and their) old friends than the traditional baby shower.

"Anytime, Tina. You're one of my bestfriends. I'll do this again if you ask me." I smile at her.

"Thank you."

"HEY GUYS!" We were cut off from our conversation by Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Rachel and Quinn who all excitedly crushed us into a tight hug.

"Oh my God! You made it!" Tina squeals in excitement. "I didn't think you'll be here!" She hugs the group who were as excited as she is back.

"All the way from New York! We wouldn't miss this. You look ravishing, Tina." Rachel gushes.

"Thank you! You are all so sweet. And you brought gifts!"

"Sure did! Both for you and little Chang!" Puck winks. "Sammy boy! Cedes!" He beams when the couple walked up to us. "Artie! Sugar! You all look spectacular." I watch the to groups hug each other and I admittedly, I felt a pang of pain at the sight. There's one person missing here.

I sighed.

Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel are Santana's friends who eventually became close to me when San and I were together. Sugar, Artie, Sam and Cedes are my childhood friends from Boston and because of San and I, our respective groups turned into this one, big, happy family. Whenever Santana's free, we would take a day or two off to go somewhere (with Santana flying one of their family planes to fetch everyone). The last get-together we had was a little over three years ago, at the Lopez's Cape Cod property.

"Where's San?" Blaine asks as he looks around.

"Huh?" I ask back.

"She told me she's coming." Tina answered and I look at her in confusion. "I invited her when she came to visit me at home a few days ago."

"I see." I nod, my heart thumping wildly against my chest. "Well, if I were you, Tina, I won't keep my hopes up." I shrug.

"Britt..."

"I'm sorry Tina. Come on, there are more guests arriving, so you better get over there now. I'll escort these brats to their table." I smile at her.

"Okay. Thanks Britt." Tina went on to greet her and Mike's colleagues while I showed our friends their table.

Soon, the party officially started and everyone is having fun. The couple wanted to have booze around (juice for Tina, obviously). Two hours into the party, we at the table all stopped to look at Sugar, who gasp in surprise.

"Oh my God! Are my eyes deceiving me or is Santana freaking Lopez actually walking towards me?"

"Towards us, silly." Sam corrected her.

"Hello guys." She greets us. "What? No hugs now?" She teased and just like that, Sam, Cedes, Sugar went to hug her.

"Santana! I missed you!" Sugar jested.

"I missed you too, Sugar." Her face softened at my friend's words. Out of my Boston friends, San has been the closest with Sugar. "Now, you have to loosen your grip a little, honey, since there's probably a hundred more people who are dying to hug me too." She ribbed.

"Shut up! You're still so conceited." Sugar lets go of San and she walks around to hug everyone. When she was behind me, I can sense all of our friends trying their best not to focus their attention on us.

"Britt..." She whispers. "It's so nice to see you again. Can I hug you?" I sighed and gave her a one-arm hug before going to the buffet table to grab some more drinks.

The rest of the night was awkward for Santana and I as we tried our best to avoid each other. As the night progressed, I saw Santana talking to almost everyone in the room, some of them she's met for the first time. For my part, I spent the night downing a couple of vodka while watching my estranged wife from the corner of my eye.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Kurt smiling kindly at me, a drink on hand. "I can't help but notice that that's your seventh glass since we arrived. Are you okay, Brittany?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I forced a smile, but Kurt, being the sensitive lad that he is, saw through my facade.

"Oh dear..." He offered me a gentle hug and that's when something inside me started breaking again.

"She's really getting married, huh?"

"It's not really what it seems, Britt."

"What does that even mean?"

"Look, I'm not in any position to tell you -."

"Why not? You're one of her bestfriends." I challenged. He sighed.

"Just know that the reasons she had for marrying you are not the same as the ones that she has for marrying again."

"So she's remarrying." I said through gritted teeth. "You know who she's marrying?"

"Jen." He whispers. I stopped circling the mouth of my glass with my fingers at the sound of that name.

"Jen Ford? Like, _Jenny,_ Santana's friend?"

"The one and only."

"B-But..." I shake my head in disbelief, glancing at Santana before focusing on Kurt again. "But she's just a good friend. San doesn't even like her half of the time..."

"Look, Britt..." He whispers again, inching closer so I could hear more clearly. "I'm gonna get in trouble for this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Their fathers are bestfriends and colleagues. So." He shrugs.

"Are you saying -."

"I'm not saying anything." He winks before moving back to sit on his stool properly.

"When's the wedding?"

"Depends on when you'll sign the divorce papers, of course."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's being pressured though. They want it right after the divorce is finalized. I'm surprised no one came here to force you to sign. And I'm not talking about Santana."

"I see." I nod, more to myself than to his words. "Can you excuse me for a second, Kurt? I need another drink."

"But -."

"I'll be back in a few." Without saying another word, I left him for another round of drinks.

/

**THREE HOURS LATER**

**SANTANA'S POV:**

**/**

I just finished bidding everybody goodbye and am now preparing to head to the airport where my plane is waiting when Sugar grabbed my attention.

"What's wrong Sugar?"

"It's Britt. She's drunk. We've been trying to get her home but she keeps on asking for you. Can you bring her home?"

"Let me just make a call, okay? I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks San." I nodded and called up Todd, my co-pilot to inform him that I can't make it on time for our flight back to New York before heading to Britt's direction.

"S-San! Come dance with me!" She slurred as she hugs me.

"I got her, Tee. Where are her keys?" Tina rummages through Britt's purse and handed me the keys. "Thanks Tee. I'll see you soon, okay? Thanks for inviting me." I kiss her on the cheek before gently dragging Britt towards her car.

"I wanna dance with you!" Britt lets out.

"Some other time. I have to get you home."

"Home? No - No! No! I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with San. I'm all alone. I don't wanna go home." She pouts.

"You're drunk, B. You need to sleep." I managed to put her seatbelt on before getting into the driver's seat.

"San?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"Are you getting married?" She slurred. I kept mum, focusing my attention on the road. "Are you getting married?' She repeats.

"Let's talk tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Tomorrow?" She giggles. "Hundred bucks...say...you won't be here tomorrow!" She laughed. I opted to keep quiet and Britt stopped talking too. It took fifteen minutes for us to reach her apartment.

"What are you doing?" She asks as I help her to her bed.

"Helping you get on your bed. You need to sleep, you're gonna have a killer headache tomorrow." I opened her closet and picked out an oversize shirt before helping her out of her dress.

"Where do you live? Do you live here? With me?"

"No, Britt, I don't. Come on, let's get you changed so you could sleep."

"But where do you live?"

"New York. Britt, please? Arms please?" I heaved a sigh of relief when she cooperated.

"New York? That's where you and I used to live!"

"Yeah." I said softly. I got off the bed and headed for the kitchen for a glass and a pitcher of water.

"D'you know why I don't live in New York anymore?"

"Hmmm. Drink some water, B." She did as told before plopping down on her pillows.

"Do you know why I'm not in New York anymore?" She asked again.

"You don't love me anymore?" I teased as I fix her blanket.

"No! No silly! Of course I love you. I love you so much!"

"Then why?"

"You forgot to come home." She says nonchalantly before drifting off to sleep; leaving me frozen on my spot next to her on the bed.

It wasn't until my phone rang that I snapped out of my daze.

"Hey Kurt. Yeah, she's sleeping now." I walked towards the bathroom, intent on finding Britt some Tylenol, while answering my bestfriend's queries.

"I think I'm gonna stay for a while. Just an hour or two, I guess. Yup. I'm still flying. Of course, I'm still flying back. Hmmm..." _Bingo. _I got a hold of a couple of Tylenol before going back to the bedroom.

"I need to, Kurt. I need to drop something off to Edward's desk in a few hours. Then I'm flying to Sweden for some lessons and yes! Yes, I'll be there for Burt's birthday. I'll be back from Sweden before 6 pm and will head straight to your Dad's place, I promise." I sighed while listening to his rant about the dangers of flying.

"Kurt, chill! I can fly any plane with my eyes closed." I cut his rambling with my trademark 'flying cockiness', as they call it. "I know, Kurt. Thank you. Yes, I'm being careful, you know that. Alright, I'll text you as soon as I land in New York. Bye."

I took another look at Britt's sleeping form before placing the pills beside the pitcher on the bedside table. It was upon doing so that I noticed a familiar envelope tucked underneath her lampshade. I hesitated for a moment before moving to open it.

Inside were the divorce papers, all torn in half.

"Oh Britt..." I breathed out before putting the pages back in the envelope. With renewed hope, I returned the envelope back under the lamp before placing a featherlight kiss on her head before lying down next to her, careful not to touch nor disturb her.

I just took this serene moment to drink in the sight of the only woman I've ever truly loved. The woman I've married seven years ago - in haste and with burning passion.

This is the woman I've vowed to love and protect, but in the end, this is the woman I've hurt deeply with my absences. I still remember Britt's shaking form when I came home two days after Christmas.

_"In the fours years that I've been married to you, do you realize that you've missed three Christmases out of four? Huh, Santana?!"_

It was hard for Britt. She made excuses for me, explaining to her parents and our friends why I couldn't be there at times that were important to everyone else. Sometimes, Britt wondered if I was purposely avoiding the holidays because such occasions were depressing to me as a kid.

But whatever the reason, Britt always felt hurt when I couldn't make it home no matter how good my intentions were of my efforts to be there - understandably so.

It was the way our life was - for most part of it, at least. It came to a point where we lived around my trips and my inability to stick to plans.

_"You're always either coming or going or away!"_

Britt seldom complained. But she was disappointed. I saw it in her eyes all the time.

And despite being the most patient person I've ever known, it took its toll on her, nonetheless.

/

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

**BRITTANY'S POV:**

**/**

It was three in the morning when my phone started to wail incessantly, making it impossible for me to ignore the call.

"'Lo?" I greeted groggily, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Britt, it's Puck. We're outside your apartment. Can you let us in?"

"Puck?"

"Yes, Britt. I'm with Quinn."

"What's wrong Puck? It's three in the morning!" I groaned while putting on my robe.

"It's urgent. Can you open the door please?"

"On it." I walked towards the door sleepily and sure enough, right in front of me are Puck and Quinn, looking rather tired and somber. "Come in. What's the matter? You look like someone died. What are you doing here?"

They looked at each other before Quinn grabbed my hand, ushering me towards my couch.

"It's Burt's birthday today -." She starts but I cut her off.

"I know. I can't come because of an emergency meeting though."

"Yeah. Puck and I were in the area for a meeting too. We're supposed to fly to New York later." Quinn nods, still not letting go of my hand. "Listen, Britt...San was uh, scheduled, to fly from Sweden today for Burt's birthday dinner. But the thing is, she decided to join two pilots who wanted to act out their dream of crossing the Atlantic using a Cessna aircraft first. The flight plan was to go via Canada, across the Greenland ice cap and then back to Sweden via Iceland." Quinn gulped, looking at Puck, as if asking for help.

He carried on. "Britt, we received a message from Kurt. The Swedish authorities called Santana's family half an hour ago. They couldn't find their plane."

"I'm sorry?"

"They couldn't find Santana's plane. They disappeared. There's an ongoing rescue mission. We're hoping for the best, but we have to be prepared -."

"No - No. Wait. Have you tried calling Santana? Maybe her phone just died. I always couldn't contact her whenever she's away, but it's only because she fails to charge her phone. And you know her! She says she'll board this flight, but not really, she'll take the next one. Let me get my phone -." I rambled, but Quinn was quick to hold me back.

"Britt, the records show she boarded that plane together with the two other pilots. She signed her name. She also sent out a mayday call." Quinn's voice broke.

"But maybe they just couldn't be traced. Santana is an excellent pilot. You know that! She can fly through any conditions. And she's an very good swimmer. Surely, if they crashed somewhere, she'll be able to swim." I said hysterically.

"Of course. We know that. If there's anybody who could survive this, it's Santana. She's a fighter. Our best hope would be, if she got out of the plane in time." Puck says softly.

"And there are witnesses saying they have survival suits. We just have to continue praying and hoping for the best."

"I need to be there. Are San's parents already flying to Sweden? Her siblings?"

"Her parents are too frail to travel. Her brothers are monitoring the rescue mission via phone. They've already sent some of their planes to help." Puck informs me.

"What?! Through freaking phone?" I stand up from my seat and started fiddling with my phone.

"Britt -." Quinn says but I cut her off. I found the contact number and immediately pressed the call button.

My call's picked up after five rings.

"Edward. I was wondering when you're going to tell me that San's plane is missing." I paused to listen to Edward Lopez stutter. "I don't give a flying fuck about SOPs! I'm _the _wife! I don't want to hear it, Edward! Now, listen carefully. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to call whoever you need to call because I want a plane waiting for me at the airport _now_. Do you hear me? I'm going to Sweden. I know you can do that." Edward started to shout his instructions in the background. "All set? I'm going to the airport now. Goodbye."

I look at Quinn and Puck who were pretty shaken up by the telephone exchange between me and Santana's eldest brother. "I'm going to Sweden. You coming?" I didn't wait for their response (though I faintly heard them say 'yes') as I ran towards my bedroom to change.

A minute later, I'm ready for my flight to meet Santana.

/

* * *

**Okay. This plane mishap is a little personal to me as a close family friend figured in a plane crash almost a year ago. He didn't make it, but I know he's in a great place now. So I ask you to please say a little prayer for him when you read this :)**

**Santana's case though, is derived from one crash that happened a couple of years ago (will tell you in the next chapter). **

**Also, watch out for the Kurt-Brittany conversation in the next chapter. Let's just say Santana called him after she left Britt's apartment :P What did she tell him?**

**Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

***Reposting***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Santana and Brittany celebrated their third wedding anniversary, and then it all started again. Santana was gone for most of January, half of February, all of March, two weeks in April and three weeks in May. Britt complained about it over and over again and when the blonde took a moment to sit down and count, she realized that they've been together six weeks in six months._

_Brittany began to wonder if Santana was doing it to escape her. Could someone be away as much as she was? _

_And Britt didn't hold back. She told Santana all of this._

_But all Santana could hear was her criticism. All Santana could feel was that guilt, that disappointment her wife had in her - the same feelings she has been subjected to all her life. She was always made to feel like she didn't belong in her family. That she wasn't good enough. _

_That guilt was a primal part of Santana. Brittany started to seem like the father she had failed. The family she could never please._

_The coming months proved to be impossible for Santana to do her job while meeting Brittany's needs too. Britt is now refusing to understand that it was just the nature of her work and what she loved to do._

_Santana had to be in LA, in Tokyo, Hong Kong, Spain, Paris, London, Rome, and Italy (and the list goes on). Britt had tried going with her, but the brunette never stayed in any place for more than a couple of days. More often than not, Brittany found herself sitting alone in a hotel room, either waiting for Santana or eating alone. It made more sense for her to stay back in New York and immerse herself in her work too._

_She tried talking to Santana again, but the latter was by now sick of hearing it; of being made to feel guilty and inadequate. Brittany was tired of Santana being gone. She knows she loves Santana more than anyone and anything else in this world, but the past years had taken a toll on both of them._

_Brittany was 26, living with a woman she never saw. Santana was at the height of her career and Britt knew she'd have 20, 25 years (God knows how many more, really) of it and would only get worse._

_"I want to be with you, Santana." Brittany says sadly again when she came home for a few days. The blonde wanted a compromise, a middle ground, for them to be together more, but Santana had a lot on her mind. A couple of planes aren't at par with the company's standards and her siblings are pressuring her into delivering results in 30 days. What she didn't tell Brittany was that she would be in Sweden the next day and that, for the rest of the year, she would be travelling even more._

_It wasn't until the day after their fourth wedding anniversary that Britt saw Santana again for more than a week. San has actually came home to spend the whole four weeks with her._

_But when she saw Santana, she knew something has changed. _

_At first, she thought there was someone else._

_But after the second week of her stay, Britt knew it was something far worse._

_Santana has resigned herself to the inevitable. She won't try anymore. She felt too guilty for leaving her. She's too tired to even fight._

_On the night before Santana was scheduled to fly to London again, Brittany decided to deliver the final blow._

_They were lying next to each other on their bed, playing with each other's hand._

_"San." Santana turned to look at Brittany as she called her name. Instantly, the brunette looked as if she knew what would come next even before Brittany spoke. She'd seen something terrifying in Brittany's baby blues for weeks and they both have done everything they could not to provoke the other. "San..." Brown orbs start to water as they focus on Brittany's. "I'm leaving you, San." She whispers, so soft that Santana didn't hear it._

_"What did you say?" She clarified, willing herself to think that she heard it wrong._

_"I'm leaving you." She couldn't look at Santana as she repeats her words. "I can't do this anymore, San." As she said it, she looked back at Santana, only to regret it._

_It was the look of total devastation._

_She's staring back at her with a look of utter abandonment and in that moment, Britt felt like she was looking at a mirror._

_"W-Why are you saying this to me? Is there someone else?"_

_"There's no one else, San. You know that. You're just, always gone."_

_"But what if I could be with you, would you stay married to me?" She asks in panic._

_"You're just saying that out of panic." Britt sat in the bed, crying. "I'm going to stay in LA." She says before moving out and taking her huge suitcase from the closet. _

_Santana looked horrified._

_"You've already decided? When did you make up your mind?"_

_"I don't know." She answers honestly. Santana looked at her like she was insane but Brittany didn't budge. "I gotta go." She whispers before walking away dejectedly, but not before she stopping to kiss Santana on top of her head. "I love you, San. I'll always love you."_

_For her part, Santana__ did what she does best. She shut down emotionally. She didn't look at Brittany. She just got out of the bed, grabbed her phone and contacted the ground engineer. As soon as Britt was gone, she started to pack._

___An hour later, she was ready to fly to London. Away from a nightmare. _

___Away from another abandonment._

___/_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME:**

**BRITTANY'S POV:**

We arrived at Sweden over 11 hours later and headed straight to the search and rescue quarters. We were greeted by Rear Admiral Daniel Gordon, the commander of the Search and Rescue mission.

"Ma'am, I'm Rear Admiral -."

"Have you found them?"

"Ma'am I'm afraid we've been ordered to stop the search and rescue mission -."

"What do you mean you're stopping? Have you found them?"

"No Ma'am -."

"Then don't stop! No one's leaving until my wife is found!" I shouted hysterically, causing Puck and Quinn to hold me as I get ready to attack the commander. "Do you understand me?! They're out there! You can't leave them out for dead!"

"With all due respect Ma'am, we've done all we could under the circumstances. They've disappeared for almost 18 hours now. The condition of the water is freezing, negative 4 degrees Fahrenheit. We've dispatched rescue planes and helicopters around the area. We didn't leave them out for dead. The families of the other passengers have left already. I'm so sorry -."

"Shut up! You do not say that! No one will leave until you bring them back to shore!"

"Britt...Shhhh..." Quinn grabbed me away from the commander and hugged me tight.

"What are you waiting for? How many times have you searched the area? Once? Twice? Do it again please! I beg you..." I finally broke down.

"Ma'am, we're under strict orders to complete another mission. But I'll tell my men to do another round. Please, can you all stay at the control room for now? There's coffee and some other drinks in there. You'll be the first one to know the results of this search."

Puck and Quinn dragged me to the room where we patiently waited for any news. A few minutes later, Quinn's phone sounded.

"It's Kurt. They're at the airport. He's with Philippe and Jen." She announced. I clenched my jaw at the sound of that name but decided not to react anymore. True enough, about half an hour later, the door to the room opened, revealing a shaken up Kurt. He immediately hugged me.

"K-Kurt..."

"She's coming back. I know it. She's always late. And she doesn't always follow through with her promises, but she'll be here, I can feel it."

"She's freezing out there...and I can't do anything..." I cried.

"Shhhh...Britt...She's a fighter. Keep the faith, okay?" He whispers. "I'm sorry about coming here with Jen. I couldn't wait for the next available flight so I jumped in with them."

"It's okay." We were broken out of our conversation when the monitors started to sound.

_This is A-707. Results are negative. I repeat, results are negative. We didn't find them. We're leaving the site._

"K-Kurt...w-what is...no..." A sharp cry echoed across the room as I felt my knees weaken at the information. At the corner of the room, I heard Jen and Philippe discussing something that I still could not accept.

"Where would we hold the memorial service?"

"I don't know Jen." A distraught Philippe slumps on a chair. "I don't know." He cried. Among San's brothers, he was the closest to her.

"I'll prepare everything. Let me just call my parents so they could start preparing the service -."

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled, rushing towards Jen. "What did you just say?" I spat at her. Jen just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm arranging the memorial service since all you seem to be capable of doing at the moment is crying hysterically." Jen bit back.

"You shut your mouth!" I growled, but Philippe was quick to come in between Jen and I.

"Britt, please..." He looks at me pleadingly. "Can you just...stop shouting please?"

"Why are you arranging a memorial service when -."

"Her body's not found! Can you for once stop being overly emotional and start to see things objectively here? It's been 18 hours. How long could your body last under negative four degrees Fahrenheit? Huh? Tell me!"

"You have no right." I pointed my finger at her. "No right to decide what to do here. That's _my _wife out there, fighting for her life. _I _will decide. Not you. Not the commander. Just me. No one else! You hear me?"

"You have some nerve, _Brittany._" She snickered. "She stopped being your wife when you packed your bags and left her. That was three years ago. You're not her wife for three years now, _Pierce."_

"You -."

"Stop it!" Philippe finally breaks. "Jen, I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Fine." The tall green-eyed blonde sighs before exiting the room. As soon as she was gone, Phil looks at me sadly.

"We're leaving for New York in a while. I just need to talk to Admiral Gordon first."

"Phil, you can't possibly think of giving up..." I mutter weakly.

"I'm hopeful, Britt. But I'm also realistic about it. Every minute that passes by is a dagger to that hope. I need to come home to start the preparations for..." He gulped. "Just in case. We have to be ready for the worst case scenario." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Dad is on his way here, against his doctor's advice. Together with Edward, he will be overseeing the rest of the search. The authorities have asked the rescue teams to stop. But the family would be dispatching more helicopters and boats to do our own search. They won't stop until they found their bodies."

"P-Phil..."

"I just..." His voice broke. "I just want you to be ready, okay? We all know she's a fighter. But we also have to be realistic. Take care of yourself." He hugs me before leaving the room.

"Britt?" Kurt was beside me in no time. "Do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I need some air." I cried. He looks at Quinn and Puck who just nodded in understanding.

"We'll stay here and call you as soon as any news is available." Quinn says with a strained smile. On our way out, Kurt grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water at the table situated near the door.

"Here, eat this." He handed me the sandwich, which I politely declined. "Come on, Britt. I know you haven't eaten in a while. Santana will kill me if she learns you were hungry and I didn't give you any food." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not hungry, Kurt, thank you."

"Please? You know how she hates it when you don't eat."

"Fine." I grabbed the sandwich and started nibbling.

"They'll find her, Britt. I just know it."

"Me too."

"Maybe she's washed ashore and is now enjoying being stranded in an island or something. You know how she always wanted to join Survivor?"

"Oh yeah, don't remind me. She wanted our honeymoon to be at Palau because she was so fascinated with Survivor." My smile immediately dropped as soon as the reality of possibly not seeing her again crept in. Kurt wasn't oblivious.

"Oh, Britt. Come here."

"I just miss her. I love her so much, Kurt."

"I know. And I hope you know that she loves you so much too."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I'm not going to say these things because I think she won't have a chance to say them to you. I'm going to tell you what I know because I can't wait to see the both of you happy again when she comes back. God knows when she'll get the courage to talk to you again." He shakes her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand."

"You remember Tina's shower? The night when you got drunk and San had to take you home?"

"Tina told me what happened." I said softly, a little ashamed with how I behaved that night.

"Santana called me while she was cooking you your 'hangover soup' - wait, what is any good by the way?"

I blushed, remembering how giddy I was when I woke up to see a note from Santana, telling me to just reheat the soup she made for me.

"It was. It's her own recipe. She makes it whenever I got a hangover."

"Sweet." He ribbed again. "She called me, and she was so happy Britt. She saw the divorce papers she gave you - all crumpled and torn up. She wanted to ask for my opinion. She was like, _'What does this mean, Kurt? Does this mean that she doesn't want a divorce? Now what does that mean?"_ He chuckles. "She was so stupid, but I must admit it was cute of her to be so giddy despite being so unsure."

"I don't want to divorce her..." I mutter under my breath.

"She doesn't want to, either. It's just that, her father's pressuring her into marrying Jen because he wanted one of his children to marry a child of his bestfriend. It sucks, but since her older brothers are married, that left Santana to fulfill that 'pact'."

"But Santana's married too."

"Technically." He stares at me knowingly and I just look away. "And since Jen's bi, and of the same age as Santana, the plan was set in motion. But as you said, Santana's technically still married. So they convinced her that you're never coming back and made it a point to bring up your relationships with other people whenever they could."

"She didn't really fight for me."

"What did you expect? It's Santana. She closes off whenever she's hurt. Being left behind, that's primal in her. She believes her mother left her and never bothered to keep in touch with her. And that even translated to her work ethic. You know how she always clashes with her father and siblings because of their differences in the way of doing business? When a potential investor or partner doesn't agree with San's plans, she won't chase after them."

"I know."

"But she loves you. You're the only person she has ever truly loved. She knew that even if she chased after you, her routine still won't change, and then the problems would still be there. She was still tied up, Britt. But she's doing something about it. She was -."

"Is."

"Is. She is slowly pulling herself away from the family business. Something she couldn't have done a couple of years ago since her Dad had a stroke and the company was going through a tough time. They needed her so much then. Now, don't you wonder how she got the time to drop by LA to see you and attend Tee's party? She's been thinking of quitting and just do something that wouldn't eat up her time."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's got offers already, but there's really nothing that appeals to her at the moment."

"Flying is her passion." I offered.

"It is. But she's already thinking of at least slowing down. She's planning on creating an aviation magazine."

"Oh. Yeah. She did talk to me about it years ago. It was her idea and she's got friends who are willing to finance it. She did pitch the idea to her dad, but, he shot it down. Said it was bullshit."

"That's right. She has money from her trust and Philippe's willing to chip in. The last time we talked, she told me she already talked to her would-be partners and they'll have a meeting next week to finalize the pitch. She's already got advertisers willing to invest too. So anyway, it wasn't until things were looking up that she went to see you in LA. Her family's been bugging her to officially divorce you for about a year now. Well, except, Philippe. So with the papers on hand, she visited you. It served two purposes. One, to do what she's been told to do since the Lopez's and the Ford's have been really excited in planning the union. And two, to get an idea of how you might still feel about her. You have no idea how happy she was when she saw you again." He smiles at the memory before continuing.

"Or how ecstatic she was when she learned that you tore the papers up. That was when she decided that she'll give her pet project a go. She also tendered her resignation after she left your apartment for New York. She just had to finish this plane testing and some other business stuffs here in Sweden and that's it. She was going to come after you."

I started shaking at his words and he was quick to placate me. "She would follow you. She wants the magazine's inception to be in LA because that's where you are. She wanted a fresh start. But she wanted to do something first before coming back to the US, like, to celebrate her 'liberation'. When she heard her companions wanting to cross the Atlantic using the Cessna aircraft, she was so stoked that she instantly signed up for the trip. She called me again and she sounded so damn happy. "

"She called you?"

"Before she boarded the damn plane. I was so worried when she said they'll cross the Atlantic in that small plane. I talked her out of it, but again, she shot me down cockily."

"Oh God..."

"But she said something before she cut our conversation that makes me believe she's still alive."

"What? What was it?"

"She told me that it would be the last time she's ever flying a plane without you with her. She told me she can't wait to come home and that this time, nothing's gonna stop her from coming home to y-you." Kurt trembles as he fought back the tears, trying so hard to put up a strong front for me.

"K-Kurt..."

"So you see? That's why we'll wait for her. This is Santana. Sure, she finds it the hardest to stick to plans, but she'll do it anyway. She's always late. I bet my whole wardrobe that she'll show up anytime now and would smugly say, _'What's up? Missed me?'"_

"I know she'll be here any moment now. I just hope she hurries up..." I whisper in his ear as we hug tightly, taking comfort in each other's presence. We were broken out of our hug when Kurt's phone rang.

_Come home San, Come home please. _I prayed silently and willed myself not to cry again.

"It's Quinn. They've got some news. They want us back at the control room."

/

* * *

**I'm starting with the next chapter right away (should be up tomorrow or the day after that). Santana will be making an appearance in the next chapter, we just don't know in what state. **

**Two more chapters after this, plus the Epilogue :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

***Reposting***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

We ran towards the control room, intent on hearing the news right away. Puck was holding the door open for us, tears in his eyes.

"Puck? What happened?" I ask hysterically.

"T-They f-found them..." He shakes uncontrollably.

"W-Why are you crying? Is she okay? Is she alive?"

"Britt, come on, sit down." Quinn ushers me to a seat.

"No. You tell me what's going on. Now."

"I will. But you have to sit down." She holds on to a headphone, eyes still locked with mine. "She's alive. But barely. They were found by an illegal fishing boat, wandering on a patch of floating ice, near Iceland. The boat doesn't have a functioning radio system, that's why they couldn't contact anybody. Or maybe, they just didn't want to call, seeing as that would draw attention to their illegal activity." She sighed.

"S-She's alive?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Barely. They're being transported to the nearest hospital as we speak. Here, Edward is on the plane and wants to talk to you." She gives me the headphone before stepping back to give me a little space.

"Edward?"

"Brittany. We're taking Santana and her companions to the nearest hospital. She's alive, but she's in a critical condition after being submerged in the waters for so long. Severe hypothermia. Dilated pupils, her pulse is very weak. Thank God they brought survival suits."

"Where are you taking her? I need to see her."

"We're almost at Reykjavik City Hospital. Look, I've already arranged for a plane to take you and your group to the hospital. The flight is about three hours. A car will be meeting you at the airport."

"Alright. Thank you. We'll be there." I removed the head set and stood up from my seat. Kurt, Quinn and Puck were quick to give me a hug, all of them crying.

"She's alive. The bitch is alive. Oh my God, I knew it..." Kurt whispers.

"We need to go to the hospital. Edward said the plane's ready."

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's see how Satan is." Puck kidded, trying so hard to hide the fact that he's trying, but comically failing to do so.

**/**

* * *

**OVER THREE HOURS LATER:**

We arrived at the hospital and instantly found Edward outside Santana's room.

But he wasn't alone.

Sitting beside him is William Lopez, the Lopez patriarch. He's old (he's 79) and frail, but still looks dignified and oozes power and cockiness. He's sitting with his legs crossed, cane in hand. His steely brown orbs darted towards me and I had to hold my breath in anticipation. His face is stoic. With a sigh, he averted his gaze before clearing his throat.

"Brittany, please, can you take this seat?" He motions for the seat beside him and I did not hesitate to heed his request. Edward, Kurt, Quinn and Puck left to get some coffee, leaving me alone with my father-in-law.

"How is she?" I ask worriedly.

"Bad. When she was found, she wasn't breathing. The doctor said her blood is not circulating anymore. So Dr. Smythe, you know him of course, right?" He asks, and I nod in response. Dr. Sebastian Smythe is one of Santana's friends. "Well, Seb and another doctor had to give her a CPR. She had to be ventilated with oxygen. She was also treated with a defibrillator, but to no effect."

"B-But E-Edward told me she's..."

"I asked him to downplay her condition. We weren't sure yet what's happening with her. Until we knew for sure, I asked Edward to just tell you she's alive, but is in a pretty bad shape."

"I'm her wife, Bill." I whispered, pain and fear resurfacing again. "I deserve to know everything, no matter how bad or awful they are."

"I know. I'm sorry." I look at him in astonishment. William Lopez never apologized. Not even when he asked, _no, demanded_ that Santana leave our anniversary dinner to fetch him in Seattle because of a poker game in New York that he had to attend. Apparently, no one was available to fly the family jet at that particular time.

"Please tell me everything."

"Okay." He sighed before continuing. "When she arrived here, together with her companions, an anesthesiologist and the head of the emergency room proceeded with the resuscitation attempt. They said that Santana had completely dilated pupils, was ashen, flaxen white, and looked absolutely dead. The electrocardiogram connected to her showed no signs of life, but the head doctor knew that patients should be warmed up first before you declared them dead. They were hoping her brain had received enough oxygen from the CPR given to her right after the rescue. She was then brought to the operating room where a team of doctors are trying to save her life. The head talked to me and told me what they'll do."

He paused to gauge my reaction before adding, "They had to connect her to a cardiopulmonary bypass machine that would warm up her blood outside of her body before it will be inserted in her veins. We have to wait for them to get out of that damn room for an update."

"Oh my God..."

"She will make it. I know she will because I told her so. She has always done what I asked of her." I look at him in disbelief.

"When will you stop treating Santana like a paid employee?"

"I'm not -."

"Yes. You are. You do. You always do. You always make her feel that she needs to validate herself to you. You order her around like she's some lifeless, emotionless employee. She's your only daughter but she's doing all the dirty work for the rest of the family while Edward and Henry, and you and your wife sit behind your mahogany desks, inside your extravagant and luxurious work suites." I said in a low voice, preventing from drawing any attention towards us. She travels until she's ready to drop from exhaustion and you all, except Philippe, do not appreciate everything she has done."

"Flying and travelling is her passion -."

"They are. But you all took advantage of that. And our marriage suffered because of that."

"So maybe we did. But don't put all of the blame on me, Brittany. Santana may have done what I asked her to do, but that doesn't change the fact that she's reckless, irresponsible and couldn't follow through any commitment she gets herself into. You, of all people should know that. She blew all the deals I assigned to her. All she wanted was fun and flying and travelling. That's why she's not sitting behind any mahogany desk." He bites back.

"She -." I was cut off by the swinging of the door to the operating room. A small man in scrubs approached us.

"Dr. Andrews. How's my daughter?" He asks monotonously.

"We recorded her first heartbeat since she was brought here. Her body temperature has risen to 36 degrees Celsius, which is great." He says happily. "Her companions are showing great recoveries too."

"Does that mean my wife's okay?" I ask, still in panic.

"Ma'am, she's still under observation. Her lung function deteriorated and she would have to spend the next days, or possibly, weeks, connected to a ventilator."

"What does that mean, doctor?"

"She'll soon show signs of vitality. But I'm afraid she would wake up paralyzed from the neck down. I say, she'll wake up in a week or so. But the paralysis would only be temporary. She'll recover from it. We just have to give her body time to recover. She will be okay."

"Are there any other damages, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am. Her kidneys and digestive system are not working properly, so she would have to have treatments for them also. She needs to be in an intensive care unit for about a month so we'll be able to monitor everything. I'm looking at a three-month recovery period, Ma'am. But she's so strong. She fought to get her life back so these other complications would be a piece of cake for her."

"Thank you so much." I cried in relief.

"Just doing my job, Ma'am, Sir." He said politely. "I would have to say that this is a great medical achievement for us. The suits spelled the difference. If they were not wearing them, she'll be dead in a few hours after the crash. Also, I believe she recovered because her metabolism slowed down during the incident and the tissues inside her body required less oxygen at the low temperatures. I'm also pleased to tell you that there's no permanent brain damage. Her body had time to cool down completely before her heart stopped. Survival rate for this decrease in body temperature is 10%. I say your wife is a fighter. And lucky." He smiled tiredly. "I would have to excuse myself now. I need to talk to the families of the two other passengers."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews."

"You're welcome. You can see her in a few. Just one or two persons at a time, though." And with that, he walks away, leaving me with Bill again.

"I have to meet up with some authorities and investigators." He addressed me once again. "They're coming up with the details of the accident. I'll let you know everything as soon as the official report is in. I'll tell your companions that they could see Santana shortly."

"Thank you." I nod curtly, not wanting to prolong this conversation any further.

"Oh, I forgot something." He turned to face me again after walking away. "I know you have obligations in LA, so I'm hiring someone to look after Santana here. We'll fly her back as soon as the doctors give her their clearance."

I clenched my jaw in annoyance, trying so hard to contain my anger. "That won't be necessary, Bill. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her. I already called my bosses and they're giving me some time off."

"Alright." He shrugs. "And where would you stay?"

"At a nearby hotel. Quinn's making all the arrangements."

"I see. All good then. Just don't forget to call your boyfriend too. He's probably wondering where you are." And with that, he walked away without a second glance.

/

It took two hours before we were allowed to see Santana in the intensive care unit. Our friends allowed me to go on first, on my own. As soon as I entered the room, my eyes found Santana, lying on the hospital bed with wires connected to her body.

She looks so peaceful, like she was just sleeping. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't suspect that she just cheated death.

"Hey San." I whisper as I sit on the chair beside her bed. "You're looking mighty fine for someone who just got off a plane crash." I teased as I examine the rest of her body. "You look a little pale though. But that's okay. I'll take care of you." I gently caress her head, tracing soft pattern along the contours of her face, her jaw. "Dr. Andrews said you'll be fine. Your companions are doing well too. So don't worry too much. Just focus on getting better, okay?"

I kiss the back of her hand, the bruises not escaping my sight. "I know I said before that I'm leaving you. It's funny though, because who am I kidding? I can't. I can't leave you. Not even if I try. I can't leave you because I won't. Not even when we were apart."

"Kurt told me a lot of things, you know?" I said after a moment of silence. "You're so silly. Like you really have to ask, huh?" I chuckle at how ridiculous I am being.

"I love you San. I love you so much. I can't wait to talk to you. I can't wait for you to come home. There are lots of things that we need to talk about. Lots of making up to do. Lots of arguments to settle." I giggle at the thought.

"One thing that we would surely fight about a lot would be your flying. I know you're going to do it again. I know you too well. You'll definitely throw a fit and we'll argue about it endlessly. But you should know, I'm putting my foot down. Not this time, San. You're not flying a plane again. Ever. I'll only allow you to get inside a plane as a passenger. And it has to be a commercial plane. None of those small planes."_  
_

"You scared me to death, San." I whisper, the tears finally falling. "I was so scared that I won't see you again. Don't ever do that again, okay?" I stand and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here, San. I'll just be here waiting, darling. " With one last kiss, I slumped back on the chair.

A few minutes later, Quinn came in. At the door, she immediately broke down as soon as she saw San.

"You fucking bitch." She mutters under her breath, chuckling and crying at the same time as she kisses Santana carefully, as if she's scared she'll break her. "She's really alive." She says in awe. "She's warm. Oh my God."

"She is." I beam for the first time in years. "And I was just telling her that I'm not allowing her to pilot a plane ever again."

"That's right, bitch." She giggles, still looking at Santana's sleeping form. "Other than Britt, you would have to get through me, Kurt, Puck and Rachel before you could get inside another plane." She went on to taunt San, but stopped after a few lines because it felt utterly odd that San's not bitching back.

"Oh Britt! Edward handed this to me earlier." She fished through her coat and grabbed my hand before placing what felt like a necklace in my palm. "They found that around San's neck. They had to remove it during the procedures."

I opened my hand and saw a gold necklace, with a ring as its 'pendant'.

"It's her wedding ring." I breathed out.

"I know. She seldom takes it off. She wears it whenever she flies. Makes her feel safe." Q offered knowingly. "I'm just so excited for you two. I can't wait for her to wake up."

"Me too, Quinn. Me too."

As soon as Quinn was out to give Kurt his turn to see San, I wore the necklace before plopping down on the chair, a smile plastered in my face.

/

* * *

**Rather short, but this is really what Chapter 6 is all about. Hope you like it. One more chapter after this, then the Epilogue.**

**What's in store in Chapter 7: **

**Clue/s: Sand. White. Ring.**_**  
**_

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

***Reposting***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

"Dear, have you seen my lucky underwear? You know, the red one?" The brunette sighs in frustration. "I swear I've looked everywhere but I can't bloody find it."

The tall blonde props herself on her elbow, grabbing the comforter to cover her naked body. "Santana, it's in the bag, right under your white shirts, remember? I placed all your _lucky _underwear in it so you'll find them easily."

"Oh. Right." Santana smiles sheepishly and went on to rummage through the closet. "Ohhhhhh! Found it!" She then dropped her towel and started to get dressed, earning a wolf whistle from the blonde. "Really?"

"What?" The blonde shrugged, causing Santana to roll her eyes. "I just...never thought this will happen."

"Really?" Santana looks at the woman she just married before going back to getting dressed. "And why's that?"

"Well, for starters..." She hangs her head to the side, eyes still focused on the brunette. "She was the first one you asked to see as soon as you woke up." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had to end something first before I could begin a new chapter in my life."

"I know. I just thought you'll choose her." Santana smiles sadly as she walks towards her spouse.

"There's no choice to make. It's you."

"Yeah?"

"Always. Now, I have to get to work. See you later?"

"Don't go." The blonde pouts. "We've just come back from our 'honeymoon'."

"I won't be gone for long. I just have a meeting with a couple of advertisers, then I'm free."

"Don't go."

"I don't want to, sweetheart, but I have to. We need them. Well, sort of. We want to get the magazine started really soon."

"Fine." She huffed before lying back on the bed and bringing the comforter higher so her entire body is covered.

Santana chuckles, playfully dragging the comforter away from her wife's body. "Oh come on!" She exclaims as the taller woman gets away from her touch.

"Go. Your colleagues are waiting for you, I guess."

"Britt." Santana giggles again, kissing Brittany's exposed shoulder. "Britt, come on."

"Santana, stop it! You should go. You've been itching to attend that meeting anyway."

"Only because of what it would mean for us." She says coolly. "I need to keep this thing up and running as soon as possible. I can't have the rest of the investors and advertisers backing out because we couldn't reach the deadline."

Brittany sighs, but still didn't face Santana. "I'm being unreasonable, am I not?"

"A little. Just a tad bit unreasonable. But still cute."

"I'm sorry." She pouts again.

"It's fine, babe." Santana smiled and kissed the blonde before getting off the bed - only to be dragged back down by Brittany's strong hands. Immediately, soft, pink lips crashed into red ones.

"Hmmmm..." Santana moans into the kiss.

"That's better. Now off you go!" Brittany says cheekily, but her face changed into a confused one.

"What's wrong, B?"

"Are you -." She grabs Santana's hand once again and her expression changed from confusion to ecstatic. "You're wearing your ring." She states happily. "On your ring finger."

"Oh. Yeah. I am. I am." The brunette beams at her wife.

"Why? I mean, not that I'm complaining. But if I remember correctly, you wanted to continue wearing it around your neck, for good luck."

"I changed my mind."

"Why? What made you change your mind?"

"Well." She sighs. "You're here now.. With me. The reason I wore it around my neck was so I could feel close to you even when we were separated. But we're together now. Or again. I don't know if I make sense." She says sheepishly.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do." Brittany smiles lovingly at her. "I love you San."

"Love you. Now, I really have to go darling. I'll see you later."

"Don't be long!"

"I'll be back before you could even miss me!" Santana blew Brittany kisses as she saunters out of their room, leaving the blonde in a fit of giggles. As soon as the brunette is gone, she gazed around their bedroom. As soon as her gaze landed on the framed portrait of them at their recent wedding, she cried again, not believing how she could get lucky the second time.

/

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_BRITTANY'S POV:_**

_It's been three days since Santana was brought here at Reykjavik City Hospital. Quinn and Puck flew back to New York to report to their respective workplaces, leaving Kurt with me. San's family (and Jen and her family) arrived in Iceland on Santana's second day at the hospital. Things have been awkward between us._

_Sugar flew from Boston to Iceland to be with me. She arrived last night. On cue, as soon as she saw San's sleeping form, she broke down. It took me, Kurt, and two nurses to get her out of the room._

_On the fifth day, I received a call from Kurt as Sugar and I were getting ready to leave our hotel room._

_Santana has woken up._

_With speed that rivals Flash's, I dashed to the hospital to see her._

_But someone beat me to it._

_"Britt, come on, let's grab something to eat first."_

_"What? No. My wife is awake and I need to see her."_

_"She's still talking to Jen."_

_"What?! Why?! Why would she be talking to that bitch?"_

_"Brittany, calm down. They're just talking about God knows what. San asked for her."_

_"What?"_

_"Santana woke up and asked for her dad. Then Jen."_

_"She asked for Jen?" I asked, mortified._

_"She -." I stormed away. not bothering to hear what Kurt has to say. I marched heavily towards Santana's room, passing by her Philippe and Edward (who visibly paled when he saw me)._

_I flung Santana's door open, causing the 'couple' to jump in surprise._

_"Britt..." San whispers and without a word, I rushed towards her, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. "Hmmm..." She moaned._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jen screams in disbelief. I ignored her._

_"Look Santana. You and me? We're unfinished business. So there's no way you're marrying this bitch." I point at Jennifer who glared at me._

_"Bitch!" She bites back._

_"Ugh. Would you stop shouting?" San groans in frustration._

_"She started it! How rude of you to come in here while we're talking!" The other blonde spat._

_"You -."_

_"Stop! Stop it! Jen, can you leave us, please? I need to talk -."_

_"Whatever!" Now, it was her turn to storm out._

_"You were mean." San frowns as soon as Jen was out of the room._

_"Now I'm the mean one? You asked for her. First? Is that how much you missed her? That the moment you opened your eyes, she's the first one you thought of talking to? Peachy." I shake in anger._

_"Come here." She says softly. I only look at her, tears threatening to fall again. "I said. Come. Here." She says sternly. I walk towards her hesitantly. "You're so silly, you know that?" She taps the spot beside her. "Sure, she was the first one I asked for. But only because I needed to tell her something first."_

_"But -."_

_"You should apologize to her for being rude, you know?"_

_"I won't -."_

_"I just told her I'm not marrying her."_

_"I - Wait, what?"_

_"I asked for her because I wanted to close that chapter of my life with her. So yeah, you were a little mean. She may not have shown it, but she's a little hurt."_

_"So you're not marrying her?" San shakes her head. "Why?"_

_She snorted. "How crazy would it be, Britt, if I tell you I'm still madly in love with you?"_

_"Very." I said quietly, nestling closer to her. "I was terrible to you."_

_"I was a fool, Britt. I acted like a freaking child."_

_"Me too. God, we were both so stupid, weren't we?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I have always loved you."_

_"Me too. I just didn't know how to handle it that time. I felt so guilty all the time everytime I look at you. But instead of fixing things, I ran away. I've hurt you. I've always made you cry. Even now. You still cry plenty."_

_"But you made me very happy too. You made me the happiest."_

_"Please tell me we can fix this?" She pleads._

_"Of course. But what does this mean for us? Are we back together now? I mean, I know we still have a lot of things to talk about; to work on. But I would really love it if we could work together at fixing us - you know, like, together?" I rambled._

_"It depends." She shrugs and my eyes widened in surprise._

_"On what?" I asked nervously._

_"Well." She clears her throat. "It came to my attention that you have a boyfriend. So..." She trails on._

_"I broke up with him the day after Tina's party. It was never serious."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Well, in that case..." She turns towards her pillow and grabbed something from underneath it. She faced me, beaming widely. "Will you marry me again? I know we're both crazy and I know I won't be able to survive it if we mess this up again, but I have this crazy feeling that we won't this time."_

_"San -."_

_"I promise I'll come home. I promise I'll stay home." She grins. "I love you B. Will you marry me again?" She opens the velvet box, revealing another gorgeous diamond ring._

_"San..." I whisper; tearing up again. "You didn't have to get me another ring."_

_"I know. But I want to. Now answer my question!" She teased._

_"Of course I will! Yes! Over and over again, yes!"_

_/_

* * *

**Still Brittany's POV:**

San stayed at Reykjavik City Hospital for a month since she woke up. She showed great recovery and it wasn't long before the doctors cleared her to travel back to the US.

When Santana informed her father that she's staying in LA with me, William looked at my wife intently before letting out a heavy sigh. And a simple nod.

Back at my (our) LA apartment, Puck, Kurt and Blaine helped Santana settle in. I had to buy a bigger bed, seeing as Santana had been crankily bitching how small my bed is. On San's first night, she announced that we're buying a house after we get married again.

_"So, what do you want our second wedding to be like?" She asked one night while we were watching some TV._

_"I'm thinking of just renewing our vows. You know, just the two of us?" She nods in understanding._

_"Sure. I kinda wanted it to be really small. But don't you think our friends would be peeved if they're not invited?"_

_"I'm sure they'll understand. We'll let them know that we're having a renewal." I shrug._

_"Okay. When do you want it?"_

_"I was thinking on our 8th anniversary, but that's about six months from now. I kinda want it to be soon." I grinned._

_"Me too. How does this weekend sound?"_

_"Perfect." We sealed the 'plan' with a deep kiss._

_/_

_All our friends took the notice in a stride, offering messages of warmth, understanding and support. _

_Save for Sugar who could not understand why she couldn't join us._

_"Why can't I come? I'm like your daughter!" Sugar whines, slumping on the couch where San and I were finalizing the details of our renewal._

_"What are you doing here, Sugar?" San asks in surprise. _

_"I flew here as soon as I got off the phone with you." She pouts. San chuckles at her antics as she stands up from her spot, leaving me to deal with Sugar,_

_"Sugar, no one would be there but San and I. Our friends won't go too. What would they say if you're there and they're not?"_

_"I'm different. I'm special. San told me so. Besides, you would_ need _someone to take your pictures. Or make sure that everything's fine. That person is me._"_ She answered defiantly._

_"We're fine, Sugar. We won't need anything else aside from the two of us."_

_"How about your food?" She tried again._

_"I already got it covered. We're just staying at the beach resort and I already ordered our food." Sugar looks at me in defeat, eyes starting to water. "Oh no."_

_"It's just so unfair. I am totally your child!"_

_"Sugar, you're a month older than me, four months older than San." I said softly. "How could that possibly happen?" _

_"Try morphing your face with San's. Your child would definitely look like me! And you both know it. San already told me she believes I'm your child from the future."_

_Oh God. San did agree with Sugar. And I do too, because she's exactly a brunette version of me (and when you look really closely, she's indeed a cross between San and I). But that's not the point here. _

_"Excuse me? Can I borrow Britt for a while Sugar?" San asks, smiling sweetly at our friend. _

_"Whatever." She huffs before changing the channel._

_"San." I sighed as soon as we were in our room. "She won't budge."_

_"It's okay. Look, I've already message everyone and they're fine with it. We can have Sugar. But we'll tell her that she can't make her presence felt during the ceremony."_

_"I know. I really wanted it to be just us."_

_"We'll tell her." I took a deep breath before we walked back to Sugar in the living room._

_"Hey Sugar. Listen. San and I decided that you could join us -."_

_"I knew it!"_

_"But! But you can't be near us during our renewal."_

_"I'll take it. Dad just bought me those paps camera. I can snap pictures of you from a distance." She beams._

_"But you can join us for dinner. Good?"_

_"Perfect. You wouldn't even know I'm there." She winks._

_"Okay! Want something to drink, Sugar?" San asks._

_"Yes! You're the best bad mom ever!"_

_/_

_Santana secured a spot at Terranea via her friend, Andrei. Our renewal was set on a Saturday night and Andrei was kind enough to make sure that no one gets anywhere near our spot by the sea. San and I bought simple white dresses and made each other's bouquet. We decorated the spot with all our favorite flowers and candles __ourselves a few hours before the ceremony._

_"Ready?" I ask her as we get ready to walk towards our spot - a white couch facing the shore, circled with lots of flowers and candles. _

_"Never been more ready."_

_"Let's do this."_

_"Is it weird that I don't feel Sugar at all?"_

_"No. She promised she'll be invisible as a ghost." We giggled._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. Let's get this show started." We held hands, the waves serving as our marching song. As soon as we reached the couch, we sat side by side, looking intently into each other's eyes. "Do we start with the new and old vows?"_

_"I think. God I'm nervous." She chuckles. "You start?"_

_"Okay." I cleared my throat and started speaking. "San, over seven years ago, I made a choice. It was the most significant and important choice of my life. Over seven years ago, I married you. I chose you as my spouse. Many times in the years since then, I have chosen you again. You may think that wasn't always true, seeing as at one point, I chose to go to a different direction. I did. But it's always you. I promise not to run away ever again and to never let you run away either. You're my light and I know that no matter what happens in this life, I'll be okay as long as you're with me. I don't really have much to say except that I will always, always put you first and that I will always love you until forever."_

_"That's beautiful B." She moves to kiss me, but I pushed her away gently. She pouts._

_"Your vow first."_

_"Okay. You should take a deep breath because this will blow your mind." She teased. "Kidding. Shocks why am I nervous?"_

_"I knew there's a reason why I wanted this to be just us." I ribbed back._

_"Fine. Here it goes. Ahem. Britt, I love you. I would go through hell and back if that's what it takes for me to see you. When I married you, I vowed to love and protect you. I still vow to do so, and more. I promise to put your happiness before mine. That means, yeah, I'm willing to arrive at a compromise about flying again -."_

_"San." I frown._

_"Yeah, yeah. I know. No more pilot duties for me." She chuckles. "On that note, I promise not to give in to you for the purpose of using my compliance against you later on." We laughed at her silliness, but it's obvious that she's serious. "I promise to make sure that I'm not just hungry, before I get mad at you. I promise to defend you to everyone, even if you're wrong. And I know that you may not agree with this, or so will some people, but I promise to put you before our future children. And if you really don't want to do something more than I don't, I promise to do the stuff that neither of us wants to do."  
_

_"Oh God." I shake in laughter._

_"I promise not to care if you get fat or skinny and when you get old. I will love you all the time, even when you're yelling at me." She clutches my hand tighter before continuing. "I promise to come home and stay home, not because you asked me to, but because there's no place I'd rather be than beside you. I love you Britt. This time, I won't mess up."_

_"That was cute. And funny. Funny and beautiful." I relented. _

_"Can I -."_

_"Shut up and kiss me." Our tenth kiss was broken up by flashes of camera._

_"What the -."_

_"Sorry! It's dark now!" Sugar's voice can be heard. "I took lots of pictures! Now, we just need the official one. You two pose for me, will you?"_

_/_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME:**

At two o'clock that afternoon, Santana's car is making its way to our garage. Without a second thought, I ran to meet her, barefoot.

"Guess who just secured a huge advertiser an hour ago?!" She yells, opening her window and moving her left hand outside to point at herself. As soon as she was out of the car, I ran to hug her.

"The awesomest wife and boss in the whole world?"

"I don't know about that. But the answer is, it's me!"

"I never doubted you."

"Thank you. You're my lucky charm." She beams and leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you."

"I love you. So how does dinner at One Pico tonight? I want to take my lovely wife to a celebratory dinner."

"Sounds perfect." I mutter as we walk towards our new house, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

* * *

**That's it folks! Epilogue will be posted in a while! **

**Let me know what you think :) **


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

"Hon, can you pass the salt please?" Santana requests sweetly, only to earn a glare from Brittany.

"Mama! Mommy said pass the salt. She said please!" Two-year old Gabby smiles cheekily at her biggie-me from her booster chair at the dining table. Beside her, seven-year old Alex and five-year old George giggle at their younger sister.

"Really? I didn't hear that. Would you tell your Mommy that she could get the salt herself because it's within her reach?" Brittany offers a forced smile.

"Mommy! Mama said -." Gabby is willing to do as her Mama requested, but her Mommy cuts her off with a loving look.

"It's okay Gabby, I heard it sweetie." She sighs at the cold treatment her wife is giving her. Not that she doesn't deserve it though.

"Mmmm-mommmm!" The 11-month old tyke coos at her 'crestfallen' mother who immediately perks up at the attention.

"Yes Toni? What does my baby want?"

"Totos!"

"Oh! You want some more potatoes? Huh? More potatoes sweetheart?"

"Heh!"

"Okay! Here." Santana attends to their youngest daughter's need, even if Brittany is the one feeding the littlest girl, Toni. "Yummy?"

"My!" Zoey beams at her mother.

"How was your day, Raffy?" Santana asks their middle child who is normally the most silent of them all.

"'Twas fun Mommy! "

"Wow! That's wonderful baby! Did you make new friends?" Raffy is 3 years old and they've enrolled her to pre-school where she stays for three hours each day.

"Yes Mommy!"

"Mommy, where were you last night? We did another story!" George pouts.

"That's a very good question, George." Brittany mutters under her breath.

"What was that, Britt?" Santana asks her wife.

"Nothing. I believe George asked you something." She says with a raised and challenging brow.

"Oh. I...I uh...Uncle Phil needed my help." She answers vaguely.

"On what, Mommy? What time did you come home? We waited for you but we got so sleepy already."

Ugh. Alex and her inquisitiveness.

"Just about work, baby. Anyway, how was school?"

"It was awesome Mom! We had on the Solar System and I got a perfect score." Alex says rather shyly.

"Sweet."

"You and Mama teach me about the solar system, remember? That's why I got them all." She smiles proudly.

"That and you are really smart, Alex. All of you are smart!"

"I think Gabby has something to say to you, too." Brittany voices out and Santana looks at their fourth child expectantly.

"What is it Gab?"

"Makus." She answers, almost in a whisper. Santana nods encouragingly. Gabby is in daycare every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

"What is it honey?" She coos, trying to get the two year old to tell her what's wrong when Alex and George giggle once again, causing Santana to look at them sternly. "I'm talking to your sister, you two. Wait - is that my lipstick?" She frowns at George as she notices how red her daughter's pink lips are. "And is that my blush-on on your cheeks, young lady?"

"Alex, Raffy, Gabby and I had a role-play Mommy." She explains.

"George, you can't use my makeup. They're not good for your skin. You're still so young. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"You'll remove that later. Anyway, Gabby, what do you want to tell me, sweetheart?" Gabby just looks at Brittany who by now has that blank look on her face.

"I..." Their daughter bites her bottom lip. "didn't mean, Mommy." She whimpers.

"Britt?" She directs her question to the oldest blonde in the house.

"She bit Marcus' finger." Brittany explains with a sigh.

"What?" Her eyes widen at the information. "Baby...why would you do that?" Gabby just bites her bottom lip, not looking up. "Gabrielle, did you bite Marcus' finger?"

"Nah." She shakes her head, looking at Santana with those puppy dog eyes.

"Gabrielle, Miss Adams told me you bit Marcus." Brittany says sternly. "Don't lie, Gab. You know Mama does not like that. It's bad. So did you bite Marcus?"

"Makus fings got stuck, Mommy!" She reasons.

"It got stuck. Okay, that sounds about right." Santana nods, earning another glare from Brittany. "What? Maybe he really did. You know, got his fingers stuck, he cried and since Gab and him are always together, they thought she bit him. Is that right, Gabby?"

"Yes Mommy!" She nods enthusiastically.

"See? Now, do you know where Marcus got his finger or fingers stuck, baby?"

"Here." Gabby points at her mouth and Santana drops her jaw on the floor.

"Oh dear." She mutters under her breath, biting her tongue to prevent herself from laughing.

Catching her wife's gaze, they talked silently before coming up with a common decision.

"We'll talk to you later, Gabrielle. Everybody finish your food." Santana orders.

"Mommy, can we play later? We didn't finish playing the story yesterday." George asks.

"Okay. But you should clean yourselves up first after dinner. And no make up George."

/

* * *

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Santana goes on to give Alex, George, Raffy and Gabby a sponge bath and have them change into their PJs before playing with them. This thing started last year. One of the kids will come up with a story then play them on the spot, assigning a narrator (mostly Santana or Brittany) whom the 'characters' will get the instructions from. Tonight, the story is about sisters who got kidnapped by a big bad pig.

They stopped when Toni can't fight sleep anymore (yes, she's a part of the play now, though her role is minor like laughing in the background).

Brittany sighs when the girls all but smothered Santana as they make their way to their respective rooms. Santana's carrying Toni while the four other girls are following her - like puppies who don't want to be separated from their mother. They almost never get to sleep without Santana tucking them in. Toni, the youngest, is the worst. She has this anxiety whenever she can't see her Mommy before she sleeps. That's why when Santana didn't come home in time for their bedtime last night, it was more than she could handle. Thankfully, she was able to talk Miranda, the kids' nanny to stay for the night to help out with the kids. It didn't get easy though.

Alex, being the eldest, managed to sleep without any difficulty. Only, she woke up at least twice, each time, checking whether her Mommy was already home.

George had the same predicament as Alex.

The challenge came with Raffy, Gabby and Toni - all crying their hearts out. Toni's heartbreaking wailing only ceased when Santana came home at around two in the morning.

_Santana immediately rushed towards Brittany who was holding a whimpering Toni in her arms. Her eyes told a story of disappointment and tiredness, but as soon as Britt saw Santana looking brokenly at their youngest, all the blonde could do was nod in understanding before handing a still bellowing Toni to her wife._

_"Our bed can accommodate four people. I'll go and get Raffy and Gabby. I can stay at the guestroom."_

_"Britt, can we just ask Miranda to put in the inflatable beds on our floor? I feel bad for sleeping with these three munchkins and not have Alex and George with us."_

_"Okay." Brittany whispered, too stressed out to argue. "We'll talk in the morning, or whatever." And with that, she was out of the master's bedroom._

_"Mmmmyy?" Toni opened her puffy eyes to look at her mother._

_"Yes honey, it's Mommy. Stop crying now baby. Mommy's here. I love you so much."_

_"Yahyu."_

_"Love you baby." Santana rocked her youngest while singing Toni's favorite song during this situation, 'Fly Me to the Moon'. In no time, Toni was fast asleep. They didn't have to wait for long before Britt and Miranda came in the room with the beds. While Miranda fixed the beds, Brittany went to get the other two younger blondes._

_"Thank you so much for staying, Miranda."_

_"No problem Santana. Here, you can put little Toni in here now." Just then, Raffy and Gabby made their entrance, running towards their Mom._

_"Mommy! You're here!"_

_"Yes, babies. Sorry I'm late. Let's put our voices down, alright? Toni's sleeping."_

_"Okay Mom." They whispered, crawling to Santana's sides._

_"You should have slept. You didn't have to wait for me, Raf, Gab." She muttered, kissing the top of her daughters head._

_"But you didn't kiss us goodnight Mommy." Raffy pouted._

_"I'm sorry. It will not happen again. Mommy will always be there to kiss you goodnight, okay?"_

_"Okay Mom."_

_"Come on, let's sleep." Alex and George got into the room later, positioning themselves next to their younger siblings. With Santana and Brittany on both ends of the beds, the family of seven drifted off to sleep._

_/_

* * *

Santana makes sure that she and Britt tuck all their kids to bed tonight. It's Friday and they don't have to go to school tomorrow. Britt though, would have to report to the Dance Academy where she's working as the Directress for a meeting. A movie studio wants to make a film that centers on dancing and they need a creative input, preferably from a dancer. Brittany will have to work with the film director and producers to identify the routines to be used.

This will be the third time she's done this.

Santana knows that she needs to sit down with her wife and talk about what happened.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Brittany answers nonchalantly, though her face betrays her.

"Can we please talk?" San pleads as soon as they're on their bed, the kids sleeping soundly in their rooms. They made a rule since they got back together that no matter what happens, even when they're fighting – they will always sleep in the same room, preferably in the same bed.

"Okay." Britt sighs, admitting that they do need to talk.

"I'm so sorry for coming in late last night."

"Where were you?" Santana fidgets in her spot, unable to look directly at her wife.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Santana."

"I was with Philippe. He purchased this new jet, the G650."

"Okay. Did you fly it?"

"Well, it needed to be tested…"

"So you flew the jet?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm so sorry, Britt. I…I can't justify what I did. I know we've agreed that I won't fly anything again, but I just got really excited."

"Why were you late though?"

"We flew to New York. Stopped by Dad's house."

"How is he?"

"He's really frail. He's 86. The doctors said he can go anytime."

"So the flight served two purposes." Brittany notes, evenly.

"Yeah."

"I'm really disappointed in you, Santana. I'm glad that you visited your father. We could have come. But of course, only in commercial flights. But you have to understand where I'm coming from here. You can't just fly that freaking plane whenever you get excited. We have kids, Santana. We've got five kids who will be devastated if something happens to you. Have you seen how they were when you weren't there for bedtime? I couldn't stop Raffy, Gabby and Toni from crying. Toni especially. This is not just about you and me anymore."

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid."

"No you weren't. You just got excited and forgot about the repercussions of your actions. Can we just chalk this up to lessons learned?"

"I'll be glad too. You forgive me?"

"Good. And yeah, I do. Life's too short to dwell on the small things. Just…just don't fly anything anymore San, please."

"I won't. And I won't dare not tuck the girls to sleep. God Britt, that was heartbreaking. You did so well."

"Yeah? I didn't really get to do anything. They were asking for you. The three won't stop crying. They were inconsolable. I thought I should just let them cry, because maybe, when they get tired, they'll just sleep. I'm such a bad mom. I couldn't stop them from crying." Brittany whimpers.

Santana's quick to comfort her wife. "Britt...hey...come on now..." She hugs Brittany tightly. "You are, the, most amazing mother ever. You've brought them to this world, Britt-Britt. You love and care for them deeply and they're happy kids because you've been so awesome at your job."

"But they never cry when I leave. It's like I can stay away from home for days and they'll be okay, they won't look for me."

"That's not true! They always ask me where you are when you're away. You've just done a better job at easing their separation anxiety from you. I haven't. That's something I have to work on, especially with Toni." She sighs. "But don't ever think that you're a bad mom. That's blasphemy, Brittz!"

"Yeah?"

"I swear. I'm so lucky that it's you I'm partnering with in raising those wonderful kids."

"They're a handful, aren't they?"

"Hmm. They're worth all the sleepless nights. They're worth all our sacrifices."

"It's funny how they're all so different and similar at the same time." Brittany says with a small smile on her face.

Alexandra 'Alex' L. Pierce, seven, being the eldest, is Miss Responsible, Friendship and Diplomacy. She's warm, organized and has the knack of smoothing everything over. She readily tells her sisters off whenever they're fighting or acting out, albeit gently.

Georgina 'George' L. Pierce, five, is the performer of the family. She loves doing 'plays', singing and dancing. She's the one who always insists on coming with Britt to the studio to dance. She's also a blabber mouth.

Rafaella 'Raffy' L. Pierce, four, is silent and observant, yet sweet. Unlike her siblings, she didn't start to talk until she was almost two years old, causing Santana to worry. She's smarter than most kids of her age and she has a little degree of difficulty in relating with other kids.

Gabrielle 'Gabby' L. Pierce, two, is the naughty one. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, but don't be fooled by that angelic face. She pantsed Brittany during Raffy's third birthday party, to her Mama's embarrassment. One bat of her eyelash coupled with that innocent voice that can't seem to have any hint of offense and everything is forgiven.

Leighton 'Toni' L. Pierce, eleven months, is the darling of the family. She smiles a lot. As early as now, they could say that she's the family's 'clown'. She makes funny faces, dances weirdly and imitates her mothers - eliciting laughter from her parents and siblings.

"Similar? The only similar thing I can pinpoint is the hair, baby." Santana chuckles.

"I would have wanted another one, hopefully a brunette." Brittany pouts.

"Well you have me!"

"I want a mini you."

"Well...we could...but your Dad will kill me. I sort of promised we're stopping at five. And don't even get me started on the teasing that we'll get when we get pregnant again."

"Well we already have five. Another one won't hurt, right?"

"I'm down with anything." Santana smirks. "But we can talk about that after Toni's birthday bash."

"Before or after our fifteenth anniversary?" Brittany looks at Santana in the eye as they both have this glazed look in their orbs.

"Has it really been fifteen years?" Santana caresses her wife's hand, eyes not leaving Brittany's. "It feels like just yesterday..."

"Well. We did get married young."

It had been a good life, great even, for both of them. It has been over seven years since the time they'd spent apart.

They both know in their hearts that they have been right to trust each other again.

They both know that they have been blessed with a great gift - a rare and profound love - a bond and love so powerful that even in their foolishness, they had been unable to sever.

It may be too early to say this, but at the moment, they can see that the house they had built is standing strong. They always understand each other, as few people did.

It's that kind of love that people search a lifetime for.

It's a love that they so luckily found.

They found each other and lost each other and found each other again.

"I'm so lucky, Britt." Santana whispers passionately and lovingly.

"Me too. I'm the luckiest bitch in this joint."

This is their miracle.

And they both know that they'll always, _always, _fight for their love.

It's their miracle.

And it's theirs to keep.

* * *

**There you have it guys! Thank you for joining me in this ride :) I _might _write a sequel for this, focusing on their family life. It may take a while though because I have to continue with my other stories.**

**I'm posting pictures of Santana's and Brittany's daughters in my tumblr account. Check it out whenever :P**

**Thank you once again!**


End file.
